Depending on various needs of consumers in recent years, various functions are imparted for resin molded articles, such as cases of portable terminals and interior parts of vehicles, besides decorations for appearance. One of them is a smooth and moist tactile impression. Such a tactile impression can be achieved by transferring a transfer sheet, in which a base sheet, a release layer containing particles, a protective layer formed from an ionizing radiation-curable resin, and an adhesive layer are laminated in this order, onto a surface of a resin molded article (e.g. see Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-182302). In this transfer sheet, particles having a certain size in a certain amount are mixed in a resin constituting a release layer and coated on a base sheet, and a protective layer is formed thereon, and thus recesses and protrusions due to the particles are formed on a surface of the protective layer after the transfer. Because of the concavo-convex shape, a smooth and moist tactile impression can be imparted to the surface of the resin molded article.
Furthermore, for example, such a tactile impression can be achieved by injection molding by using a decorative sheet, obtained by transferring the transfer sheet described above to an object to be transferred such as a support sheet.
However, for known transfer sheets and decorative sheets, a problem exists in that a soft tactile impression cannot be achieved even though a smooth tactile impression is achieved because the tactile impression is imparted only by the surface shape of the protective layer without using a soft material for the protective layer. Furthermore, transfer sheets have problems in that, when a film thickness of a protective layer is increased to enhance the softness even in the case where a soft material is used for the protective layer, cuttability of the transfer layer is deteriorated, and excessive transfer layer remains around the resin molded article after the transfer, which is so-called foil burr.